Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life As An Adventure
by Stalungrad
Summary: Set during My Life As A King, this is the story of the adventurers chosen by the king to defend the new land. Experience the action, romance, drama and angst that come when teenagers decide to be heroes.
1. Week 1

**Day 1**

_Effie_

It is said that on the first day, Padarak was discovered by King Leo and his retinue of two. The perfect place to establish a kingdom - it is said that this was a gift from King Leo's father, King Epitav. Padarak became a new home for our people. The king (um, Leo, not Epitav) used his powers - fuelled by legendary magic stuff elementite - to create houses for some of our people.

That's what's said, anyway. To be honest, I didn't really check out what was going on until Day 2. Not sure why you're asking me, really.

Ooh! You should talk to Arnold. He's a friend of a friend, and the king named him adventurer. Yeah.

I suppose this has been a prologue.

**Day 2**

_Arnold_

Oh, dear! Look, it's not that I don't appreciate being the king's chosen adventurer and all that, but I assumed Reginald would volunteer too. Either we'd both go adventuring together, or the king would choose Reginald alone. He's a lush fighter, Reginald is. I didn't expect this.

Okay, so I'm a bit scared and a bit lonely, so that probably makes me a bit of a rubbish adventurer. But I did it properly.

The king needed elementite, which is a thing, apparently. I went off to Pallum Dei Caverns. I think "Pallum Dei" means "really confusing" in foreign.

Could've been worse. It wasn't dark, and almost all the monsters there were Mu. Mus. More than one Mu. Their name makes them sound like cows, but they're actually rodents. I chopped them all up with my sword. Can't say it felt that heroic, to be honest, but monsters is monsters I suppose.

Now. I did see something frightening, and stayed well away - a Worm! That's a Worm with a capital W, not an earthworm. A proper monster! I was telling Reginald about it when I got back, and it turns out the one I saw was just a wee one. Not impressed - it looked huge to me.

Still, I was back by midday, and spent the afternoon writing a report about my adventure. Much more like it. I can do reports.

Oh, and it shouldn't be so bad from now on, as the king hired a new adventurer when I got back. Not Reginald, sadly - his weird friend Effie. Bet she'll be better at it than me. She looks like she'd be good at killing.

I count as a "level 2" warrior now. Numbers!

**Day 3**

_Effie_

Today came the day that the king asked his adventurers (there's, um, two of us) to kill the Wee Worm in Pallum Dei Caverns. It's the boss, apparently. Never understood that word. Boss boss boss. Oh, okay, it's lost all meaning for me now.

Arnold - that's the other adventurer - was at the caverns too, training up. I was a bit cross he had a head start, but after an hour's fighting, we both came to the Fountain of Restoration at the same time. Oh, I should explain that - it's this enchanted spring at ... hang on, it's self-explanatory, isn't it? Sorry about that.

"Are you really going to take on the Worm?" asked Arnold.

"Of course," I said. "I'm an adventurer. The king asked one of us to do it, so I'm going to do it."

"Do you really think we can?"

"Arnold," I said. "The king made the decision, and the king's decision is infallible. If he thinks we can take on the Wee Worm, then we can. That's basic kinging, that is."

"I think the king is wrong."

"The king can't be wrong."

To prove my point, I went and killed the Wee Worm. Not the easiest fight, but y'know. I took care of things.

When I got back, the king had built a bakery. You see? Good kingly decisions.

**Day 4**

_Arnold_

New dungeon, new challenges - today, the king sent us to Kubito Grotto. How can Effie be so confident? She's doing better than me, and I'm a level ahead of her (I hit level 3 today, she hit level 2). Surely levels are meant to mean how good we are at being warriors and stuff? She got a medal for beating the Wee Worm. She's welcome to it.

We didn't have long to compare notes today, but we passed each other in the grotto (which was far nicer than I expected - not nearly as dark as it sounded).

"I've killed two Bitsy Bats," she said.

"Me too," I said. "I found a bunch of elementite too."

"Yup, likewise," she said. She seemed irked, but I don't see what she's got to be annoyed about - I've got a head start, and she's racing ahead!

Adventuring isn't the only thing we're having to share. There's just the three families living here now - me and mum, Effie and her dad, and Reginald and his mother. I've hardly had any time with Reginald, since he's always with Effie.

That might change soon - Sophia and Nicholas have moved in. Sophia and Effie were best mates back home. Nicholas will want to be an adventurer for sure. I'm not sure why the king's not hired Reginald yet - he goes to the castle every morning to try his luck.

**Day 5**

_Effie_

Another day, another boss. This time, the boss of Kubito Grotto - Small Scorpion. Arnold didn't even come to the grotto - he went back to the caverns to train.

Reginald talked to me about it yesterday.

"You're giving Arnold an inferiority complex," he said.

"He's on level 3!" I said. "I'm on level 2! We wear those numbers on our sleeves. And I'm making him feel bad?"

"I'm not saying you need to do anything," said Reginald. "But you've been moaning about him, and I just wanted you to know, he's not a threat. I know you want to be the super best warrior or whatever."

"Oh, please. I just like the quests. I don't need to be the best."

"Just remember that some of us don't get to go on those quests at all."

Okay, I suppose I deserved that. I'd feel like the most terrible loser if I kept going up to the castle and kept being rejected.

"Anyway, as you should realise, the king's committed to building more and more houses. It won't be just the three of us for very long. You don't need to be negging Arnold or whatever to make yourself feel better. One day, you'll have serious competition."

It's a good thing Sophia's moved back in. Reginald's being a real buzzkill.

Mind you, Nicholas's friend Tabatha has moved in, as has her mate Almos. So Reginald did have a point. They were all at the castle when I got back from Kubito Grotto - I think one of them's already been picked as a new adventurer.

Oh, I beat the Small Scorpion, by the way. Naturally. Got a medal from the king and everything. And I'm on level 3 now. Super best warrior.

**Day 6**

_Tabatha_

Let's be clear about this: I'm not a terrible fighter, and I can earn money doing it. I don't want to become my dad, living from day to boring day, going to the bakery every day for the conversation (for the CONVERSATION!). I don't need a mountain of treasure - just enough money for a big house, in a nice part of town.

Not that there are any nice parts of town yet. Barely anyone living here. Still, off I went with Nicholas and Almos, and I got picked immediately! Nicholas said he's been here a few days - and Reginald's been here all week - so it's a big deal to be chosen so quickly. Strange, though. Nicholas is a great fighter. Why's he being overlooked?

I've got my work cut out for me - the king's got two warriors already. Arnold took the day off today, but Effie came with me to Kubito Grotto for training. Full of Bitsy Bats. I killed two - Effie killed six! She's really driven. Fine. Leave her to it. She can take all the risks, I'll be back here like the sensible Clavat I am, taking care of what I can handle. Mind you, they opened up a weapon shop today, so that'll be a big help.

But you don't care about this. You want to know the big news - and there is big news. At the grotto, while Effie was killing all the bats, I spent some time finding my feet. And nearby, I saw a hoard of goblins. More than I've ever seen before. The miasma's gone from the world - we should be safe from monsters now. How can they be organising themselves? Something's going on. I don't like it.

**Day 7**

_Arnold_

Disturbing news yesterday - the new warrior, Tabatha, reported a goblin uprising. I wasn't happy, but Reginald took me to task for it.

"The king's paying you to defend Padarak," he said. "So you do everything you can to do just that."

"I can't take on goblins!" I said.

"Yes you can," said Reginald. "Go now. Buy a sword, and go and check out their den."

And you know what? I did. I actually did. The sword made me feel much braver, I have to admit. But I went to the Goblins' Den, and I killed two goblins, and ... okay, so I didn't take on the Goblin Boss, but that wasn't cowardice. It was strategic. No, it was! Honestly, I'm not just saying that. We'll need to prepare ourselves for the Goblin Boss.


	2. Week 2

**Day 8**

_Effie_

Today, I decided to kill the Goblin Boss. The king asked us to - great, I thought. Perfect.

I am not happy.

It was going so well. Killing the odd goblin, finding some lovely elementite for the king. Great.

But that Goblin Boss was too much for me. It kept dodging my attacks, and hit back hard. I had a potion - yeah, fat lot of good that did.

"I can't believe how tough it was," I said to Sophia. "I wasn't ready!"

"Maybe you should've prepared better," Sophia said.

"The king thought I was ready," I pointed out.

"Hmm," said Sophia.

I had her stumped. It's not my fault. If the king thought I was ready, I was ready. The Goblin Boss's victory was a fluke.

Still, I'm taking tomorrow off.

**Day 9**

_Tabatha_

Effie's defeat yesterday is the talk of the town. Those goblins are even tougher than we thought.

Her friend Natasha moved in today, and the king snapped her up immediately as an adventurer. Everyone's spotted the pattern by now. He's signing up the girls, but not the boys. Except Arnold, of course. What's so special about him? I don't know what's going on, but it works out in my favour, so fine. It was well known that King Epitav favoured boys in adventures. Maybe King Leo's making up for that. Who knows?

Arnold and I explored the Goblins' Den today. It was nice getting to know him a bit. He's cautious - and so am I - but I wonder whether his is borne of cowardice. Still, he pulled his weight, and that's what matters.

Almos has been funny with me lately. Nicholas reckons he fancies me. I reckon he fancies adventuring, and wants to hear my stories. Either way, he's been like a shadow these last few days. Could get annoying.

**Day 10**

_Natasha_

The king does not fight. That's no way to king. What Padarak needs is a warrior king. Or, as I see it, a warrior queen.

I've got plenty of time. Let's sort out the warrioring first. We'll see where we go from there.

It's nice to be reunited with Effie. She took me to Kubito Grotto to train today. One of the other warriors, Tabatha, came with us. We spent the day killing bats.

"Where's the other guy?" I asked over lunch.

"He took on some quest in the town," said Effie. "You know the sort of thing - find a flower for one of the Moogles."

"He doesn't come out much?" I asked.

"Not if there's something safer on the menu," said Effie.

"He can do the job," said Tabatha. "He made quick work of the goblins yesterday. He just needs to grow a spine."

Hark at them.

We all levelled up today - Effie's on 5, Tabatha on 4, I'm on 2. Feels like a big gap right now, but I'll soon catch up.

**Day 11**

_Tabatha_

Three days ago, Effie was defeated by the Goblin Boss.

Today, the same thing happened.

But today, I was there too, ready to go. A new bronze sword in my hand. I defeated the Goblin Boss, and got a lovely pay packet for my troubles. That'll do for a rainy day.

"You must have been so brave," said Almos.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"They say it's the most goblins anyone in town's ever seen."

"Well, yeah," I said. "But we've been picking them off for days. I was well prepared, and it paid off. I'm not a risk-taker."

Afterwards, I went to find Nicholas. Almos is just a bit much these days.

**Day 12**

_Effie_

Not happy that Tabatha was the one to take down the Goblin Boss. Twice I took that monster on. I have failed in the eyes of the king.

I was determined to score a win today - and what's the only behest from the king? "Retrieve a round dandelion". For crying out loud.

But I swallowed my pride, and off I went to the Junun Dei Meadows. Meadows! That's no place for a proven warrior. Look at me in my lovely field fighting raccoons or whatever.

Still, I achieved my goal. Got a medal for it, which seems sarcastic.

Benjamin's moved in now. He's an old friend of mine and Sophia's. It's nice to have the old group back together.

I haven't spoken to Reginald in a while. He and Arnold have been thick as thieves. But Sian and Lulu have moved back in now. They're both friends of Arnold's, but Lulu and Arnold had a thing before the miasma. We'll see how Reginald feels about being abandoned. It's all drama here.

**Day 13**

_Arnold_

I hate myself so much.

Lulu's back, but she's acting like nothing ever happened between us. Maybe I'm overthinking things, but she seemed to be going out of her way to talk to me and Reginald in identical terms. Maybe she's waiting for me to bring it up? But she's not making it easy. Or maybe I'm the one who's being weird? Maybe it was never a big thing for her.

I talked to Sian about it, but she's just as uninterested in romance as ever. Sian doesn't do boys - or girls, for that matter. She says her brain just isn't wired up that way. Tell you what she has done, though - she's become the king's latest adventurer. So that's four girls in a row the king's hired. People are talking, of course.

Lulu's tempted to volunteer too. That could be nice - it'd give me more of a chance to talk to her away from Reginald. But she hasn't been to the castle yet. Rumour has it the king's not looking for any more adventurers for the time being. But five warriors won't be enough forever, not for Padarak (did I mention we're officially a town now?).

Anyway, all of this swimming in my head, I head for Junun Dei Meadows. Nothing too taxing, I thought - and there was a Mindflayer there! I didn't even know what a Mindflayer was, but I certainly do now. It took me out with one hit, a horrible fire spell. Reginald comforted me afterwards, which was nice. I didn't see Lulu at all. Quite glad, in a way. This isn't how I want her to see me.

**Day 14**

_Sian_

They're all at it!

Colleen (that's my sister, by the way) fancies Nicholas like mad. Arnold's all hung up on Lulu. Tabatha and Almos have started looking pretty cosy. Get a grip! Am I the only one in the world who just doesn't care about any of this?

My first day adventuring today. I hate to say it, but it was nice getting away from the drama. "Drama". As if. Just the same boring whiny conversations a million times a day.

I went to the Goblins' Den. Tabatha took out the boss a few days ago, so she said it'd be safe for a newbie like me. Yeah, it was nice. Took care of a couple of goblins. No problem.

Oh, and I've got a bronze sword now too! Love a good sword.


	3. Week 3

**Day 15**

_Natasha_

Progress is so slow. Most of the others went to the meadows today, to take on some of the tougher monsters. I'm still not ready yet.

It's not just the level difference - it's the money. I can't afford the fancy swords they've got. They've got money from the quests they've been doing ... but I can't do quests without better equpiment. Vicious cycle.

Still, a good day today. Sian came with me to train at the Goblins' Den. She will be a good ally, I can feel it. Her mind's on the job, not the petty squabbles.

"You're friends with Reginald, aren't you Natasha?" she asked today.

"We go back a long way," I said.

"How do you think he feels about the Arnold and Lulu situation? Their will-they-won't-they thing?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything like that," I said. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"I just think it's childish," said Sian.

Yes. I like Sian a lot.

**Day 16**

_Tabatha_

I cannot tell you how much my dad's getting on my nerves right now.

I starts with this Almos business. My dad thinks it's hilarious to act like Almos is my new boyfriend, but it just. Isn't. Funny. So boring, all the time.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he's got this idea that I shouldn't be a warrior, that I should get a safe job in town. No way!

He should know me by now. I'm the sensible one, I choose my battles carefully. Today didn't help - I defeated the Killer Bee boss of Junun Dei Meadows, even though Effie was trying to beat me to it. Everyone's acting like I'm this daredevil warrior person.

And thing is, I was just keeping an eye on Sian. She's had a couple of good days in a row, and she just decided to go for it. The Killer Bee took her out easily, of course, and I was too late to protect her. But since I'm there, I take out the Killer Bee myself. No big deal, but Almos is more persistent than ever, and my dad keeps repeating the phrase, "just goes to show", and I don't even know what he means by that.

The only one who hasn't been totally carried away is Nicholas. He's been so good about it all. I thought things would be weird, with me fighting for the king while Nicholas stays back. But he seems happy enough. He's got a job at the weapons shop, and it's nice to pop in every morning to see him before heading out.

**Day 17**

_Effie_

Now that my old friends Benjamin and Ashley are back, it's been a strange day, trying to recapture the friendship we had before. What did we talk about? I honestly can't remember. That doesn't seem to be a problem for Benjamin, who's happy to chat about my adventuring, but Benjamin's clearly feeling left out.

Mind you, Ben (Benjamin's dad) told me later that Benjamin's started collecting commemorative plates from various celebrations of King Epitav's. Dad used to collect those - they're one of my earilest memories - so that can be something to bond over.

I took on yet another behest that was too much for me today. Why does this keep happening to me? Tabatha seems to beat tough monsters by accident, while I can't catch a break no matter how hard I try.

This time, the king requested sword metal from Kubito Grotto. We've all been making good use of our swords, and Kubito's like a second home to me by now - but no such luck. It's being guarded by this horrible Ice Goblin. Knocked me clean out. It took out Tabatha too, so I'm not feeling too bad about it, but it'd be nice to actually win something one of these days.

**Day 18**

_Sian_

Great day today!

Natasha's been really lovely to me, showing me the ropes and helping me out. Today, we took on a challenging behest - the king wanted someone to explore Polpus Mistmoor. It's exactly what it sounds like - a really misty marsh - and nobody knew what to expect there. Normally, I let the others take on the tricky ones, but Natasha egged me on, and off we went.

I'd better say now that Natasha wasn't so lucky. She took on a Goblin Mage, and was taken out by its Fire spell. But I had far better luck! Took out a Wee Worm and a Mini Mu AT THE SAME TIME. Also a Bitsy Bat, but I know that's no big deal.

At home, Colleen's bought a bunch of bread rolls which she intends to send Nicholas from a "secret admirer". I couldn't believe it. Bread rolls?! But we don't have many luxuries in Padarak, I suppose, so needs must. She caught me rolling my eyes, though, so things are a bit frosty.

**Day 19**

_Arnold_

I managed to grab a quick chat with Sian last night. She's barely spoken to me this week.

"You're not very good company when Lulu's around," she said.

"You can't ask me to choose between you and Lulu," I said.

"I'm not," she said. "I've got my own stuff to do."

So, ouch.

Nothing's even happening with Lulu. I tried asking her out the other day, but she didn't notice. I didn't make myself very clear. Stupid.

It's taking its toll on my adventuring, definitely. I'm being bolder now, but it just lands me in tougher fights. Exploring Polpus Mistmoor today, a Goblin Mage came out of nowhere and killed me with fire. How are we meant to be able to see anything through that mist? I can't begin to guess how the monsters do it.

**Day 20**

_Natasha_

Polpus Mistmoor bested me before - today was better.

Those marshes are tough. I've never seen anything like it. Bitsy Bats come out of nowhere. They must have sonar or something. All I've got is an iron sword.

Still. I took a few of them down today, and got back safely. We're mapping out the area, piece by piece. We know where the boss is now. It's a Wolf. Good luck to whoever takes on that thing.

**Day 21**

_Sian_

The behest today was to take out the Wolf at Polpus Mistmoor.

I bought a new sword, headed through the Pallum Dei Caverns, through Kubito Grotto, and straight to the Mistmoor's Fountain of Restoration.

I killed Bitsy Bat after Bitsy Bat after Bitsy Bat, and finally found the Wolf.

And I killed the Wolf. And now I have a pair of leather gloves.

Back home, I was given a medal, and finally - finally - Arnold came and talked to me like it was normal. No nonsense, no subtext - he wanted to know all about my victory. And you know what? I wanted to hear his stories too. That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted my friend back.

But, hey. Being a revered warrior isn't so bad either.


	4. Week 4

**Day 22 **

_Effie _

We're progressing well, but the king is short of elementite.

I'm getting used to being part of a team. When Sian reported her victory against the Wolf of Polpus Mistmoor, I was fine with it. Good for her. There's still plenty of work to do.

Today, after getting some chainmail from Elbert's new Armour Shop, I headed for Terun Westway. It's a pretty straightforward path - open land, nothing too difficult - but it needs exploring. Time was, I'd have resented anyone else stealing my thunder. But today, Natasha came along, and it was nice to feel like part of something bigger.

I suppose we're all the king's chosen subjects. I said this to Natasha. She didn't really respond with the enthusiasm I'd hoped for, but that's fine. It'd be a funny old world if we were all alike.

We got a lot of work done. Mapped out the area nicely, and made note of the boss's location. A Worm. Reminds me of my first boss. Boss boss boss. Still just a nonsense word to me.

**Day 23 **

_Tabatha _

Today, we headed out in two teams, determined to make Terun Westway safe for us to cross.

Effie and I went exploring. The other team would follow and take care of the Worm boss. It impressed me that Effie was happy to come exploring with me - I didn't expect her to accept less than the head of the boss hunters.

"Tabatha," she said today. "You're loyal to the king, aren't you?"

"I suppose so!" I replied, taken aback by the question.

"You suppose?"

"Well, yes," I said. "I am loyal to the king, yes."

"Alright."

She didn't bring it up again. Very strange.

We split up, taking care of plenty of Mus and - oh, do be quiet, I know, I know. Splitting up can be a stupid idea. Well, we both survived, and we both killed loads of monsters. So that shows how much you know.

_Natasha _

With the Westway mapped out by the first pair, Sian and I were charged with hunting down the boss.

I levelled up as I fought my way through the area. It was good to know I had a competent warrior like Sian as backup.

"I talked to Arnold yesterday," she said at one point. "Things are better between us now."

"Now that you are allies?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Sian.

I was disappointed. I assumed her only loyalty was to the campaign now. Still. There's plenty of time.

"You don't do love stuff, do you?" asked Sian alarmingly.

"No interest," I said stiffly. I won't let her put those thoughts in my head. Romance is for the commoners.

I made my excuses at that point, and it wasn't long before I found the Worm itself. I was victorious, needless to say. Sian arrived on the scene shortly afterwards. She wasn't envious of my kill, which won her my favour again. Too much pride can be damaging.

**Day 24 **

_Tabatha _

With the Worm of Terun Westway dead, I spent the day mapping out the last of it. It was that or start exploring the Auris Swordpath, and I chose the safest option.

A bit boring, to be honest. Mind you, I kept the head of a Mu I killed. Tempted to hide it in Almos's bed. Distract him and stop him tailing me everywhere.

_Sian _

I went with Effie today to explore the Auris Swordpath. I was thinking it'd be a bit like the Westway - a handy road, some monsters to take out, simple enough. But it's a nightmare! We kept getting lost, couldn't work out where we were going. Didn't fight any monsters - didn't even find any. Very disappointing day.

Effie's good company, though. She really loves fighting. As we headed back, she shared some of her adventures. We had a really lovely time.

**Day 25 **

_Arnold _

The perfect quest today. The king wants information about the Auris Swordpath, so I genuinely spent the day knocking on people's doors, asking if they knew anything useful. Got some good info, and a woman named Mary tipped me 10 gil! That'll come in handy for kit. She invited me in for lunch, but her son Almos was there, and last week he cornered me to talk about Tabatha. Super creepy. Won't go near.

_Tabatha _

The king built this park recently, just for adventurers. I've been chilling there, it's been lovely. I need to get out of the house - my dad's driving me up the wall. He's been trying to get me a job at the armour shop! Dad, I've GOT A JOB. And even if I didn't, as if I'd want to work with armour. It'd be swords or nothing for me.

I was planning to head for Auris Swordpath today, but after Sian and Effie had a rotten time yesterday, I just went to Terun Westway for experience. Prepare myself.

**Day 26 **

_Natasha _

We still don't have enough information on Auris Swordpath, so Arnold, Sian and I spent the day going around the houses again, finding every last scrap of information on the place.

We found enough to come up with a plan of attack, at least. Sian and Arnold stuck together a lot, which annoyed me. It was like a jolly day out for them. Sian especially should know better.

_Effie _

I took a risk today, and headed for Auris Swordpath. It's no good planning from home - we need to have a look at this place.

Made a bit of progress. Fought a Worm, which is more than I'd have done going door to door like a little kid. But blimey, it's slow going. It's just enormous, this place - and it's only meant to be a route. I dread to think what's on the other side of this place.

**Day 27 **

_Sian _

A good day yesterday, finally working together with Arnold, so he, Natasha and I headed for Auris Swordpath itself today. We had a really great day. We'd decided in advance where we'd be mapping, and we killed a whole bunch of Worms, found a huge amount of elementite, and Arnold found out where the boss is hiding. It's a Dire Wolf.

"We will fight it tomorrow," said Natasha.

"Sound good!" I said.

We looked to Arnold.

"Yeah," he said. "Sounds good to me too."

"Really?" asked Natasha, clearly unconvinced.

"Yes, really," said Arnold. He didn't sound annoyed. He understood. "Let's do it. Whoever kills the Dire Wolf, the other two has to do their chores for a week. Agreed?"

"Too good to be true," said Natasha. "I'm in."

"Me too," I said.

I'm glad Arnold's throwing himself into things a bit more. I'm secretly hoping he wins this bet.

_Effie _

The Swordpath is more hassle than it's worth. Thankfully, the king finally issued a behest to go beyond the Goblins' Den and see if there's another way to go beyond there. I headed there today, and found Dolsam Gulch. It's dark and rocky, but it's much more straightforward than the Swordpath.

I went over Benjamin's when I got back. I've been helping him polish his royal memorabilia plates.

"I'm glad he's finally seeing sense," I said.

"Do you mean King Leo?" asked Benjamin.

"Oh, well, you know what I mean," I said. "He knows best, of course. Yeah. I'm sure the Swordpath is important."

"He's put all his resources into exploring the Swordpath," said Benjamin. "You shouldn't be so eagre to go against his wishes."

"He did say I could go to the gulch," I muttered, but I think he might be right. I shouldn't question a king's wishes.

I will explore the Swordpath tomorrow.

**Day 28 **

_Tabatha _

Effie and I explored the Swordpath today. Not much left to do, but it still had some surprises. I was attacked by an Orc. Nothing I couldn't handle, but a bit of a shock nonetheless.

These monsters seem so organised. These can't be random attacks. They're too logical, not random enough.

_Arnold _

Natasha, Sian and I headed for the Swordpath, each of us determined to be the one to take down the Dire Wolf.

We headed through the Pallum Dei Caverns, passed Terun Westway as quickly as we could, and took advantage of every shortcut we knew once we got to Auris Swordpath itself. We hacked our way through Worms aplenty. Now that we know our way around, we're having much more fun with it - we kept seeing each other around, and I saw Tabatha and Effie a couple of times.

I was the first to reach the Dire Wolf. It put up a good fight. Not good enough.

I've killed a boss! I feel like I could kill a dozen Dire Wolves today. Natasha and Sian are grumpily honouring our bet, so I've got a week off chores.

Back home, I told Lulu what I'd managed to do. She was happy for me, but I'd been hoping she'd finally open up. Does she still have feelings for me? We left things so open-ended. If she doesn't say anything soon, I'm going to have to.

Although to be honest, I'd sooner fight that Dire Wolf again.


	5. Week 5

**Day 29 **

_Effie _

We got a pay rise today. Yay, money! Two behests from the king - explore Dolsam Gulch, or find out information about Axilla Cinderwood. I was still feeling guilty for doubting the king, and couldn't face going back to the gulch, so information it is.

It's not fighting - but it's work that matters. The Cinderwood is an unnatural forest where the trees are forever burning. Good thing I was happy to find information. Wouldn't have been great to barge right in without knowing what we'd be faced with.

_Natasha _

I'm concerned about Effie. Seems like she's lost her drive.

Still, Arnold and Sian aren't bad company. They've been far less angsty than I was fearing. We headed to Dolsam Gulch to explore today, and found it full of scorpions. I also spied the boss - a Dire Cobra.

Back home, the most unexpected thing - Ashley asked me out! He's one of Effie's friends. We met the other day after I helped his Aunt Elma move a sofa. Didn't expect it at all! I said yes - I didn't think. I'm going to have to cancel. Can't get distracted.

**Day 30 **

_Sian _

Another pay rise today. Padarak must be doing well.

I went back to Dolsam Gulch today - this time with Tabatha. She found some elementite. I killed some scorpions. Not too tiring, not too bad. Tabatha's more cautious than Natasha, but she's certainly no coward. I felt safe around her.

_Arnold _

I spent the day in the city (oh, yeah, Padarak became a city today!), collecting information on Axilla Cinderwood. What Effie found out yesterday made us think we could do with as much intel as possible, so Natasha and I joined Effie in the hunt for facts.

And Lulu, of all people, knew a lot! The place is full of Mandrakes, apparently. Makes sense, for a forest. Anyway, I finally plucked up the courage to ask the question.

"Do you, um, still like me?" I asked.

"Of course I like you, Arnold," she said.

"I mean like as in ..." I stammered. "We were together for a bit, weren't we?"

"Oh, okay," said Lulu. "I didn't know if you even remembered that."

"Of course I remember it," I said.

"It's just you never mentioned it," she said. "When I arrived here, you acted like nothing had happened."

"I thought that's what you were doing!" I laughed. "Okay, so. Do you want to ...?"

"Arnold, said Lulu. "You've changed so much. We both have. We've got other stuff going on now."

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

"Maybe later we could get back together," said Lulu. "I'm not saying never."

"Let's just say never," I said. "I've seen how that Almos guy follows Tabatha around like a stalker. I don't want to be him. Maybe let's just be friends."

"I like being your friend," said Lulu.

We hugged, and at the end, I felt better than ever. I don't need my girlfriend back. I've got my friend back.

**Day 31 **

_Tabatha _

My mates Otto and Randal have turned up from back home. It's nice to be able to get away from Almos. He's driving me out of my mind. I feel like everyone thinks of him as part of me - like I'm partly defined by him. I need to shake that.

Went back to Dolsam Gulch with Sian today. She's happy company. Unambitious, perhaps, but she pulls her weight. Our job was to prepare the way - the others would follow and take care of the boss.

_Effie _

Dolsam Gulch is so full of scorpions! I had to take care of so many of them, even with all four of the others helping.

Arnold got to the boss first. I felt a bit smug that I didn't feel envious.

And then Arnold fell - the Dire Cobra took him out.

And I stepped up. I took care of the Cobra, single-handedly. Natasha arrived just after.

So finally, when I calm down and just do the job, that's when I get a great kill to my name. They treated me like a hero back home. I'm so happy.

**Day 32 **

_Tabatha _

There's a new shop in town - Max's Item Shop. Surely all shops sell items? This place sells potions - great for adventuring.

Quiet day today, finding out information on Panclare Brightwood. It's on the other side of Terun Westway, and - now I know - it's got Ice Goblins in it. This doesn't feel like adventuring, but it meant I got to spend more time with Otto and Randal. I'd forgotten how funny Randal is! I laughed until I ached at one point.

_Natasha _

I cancelled my date with Ashley, and now he's refusing to talk to me. Fine. I wasn't interested anyway. I've got a new longsword, I've got stuff to do.

Explored Axilla Cinderwood today. Took out a bunch of Mandrakes, and now I'm on level 11. Nice.

Sian and Arnold came too, and both found elementite. Sian said she found a Lava Mu - these monsters are definitely getting tougher.

**Day 33 **

_Sian _

Marlene and Currie moved in today! Marlene's an old friend of mine and Arnold's. Good getting back up to three again. She keeps Arnold settled. Currie is Marlene's brother, and he's an old friend of Effie's.

So Effie and I spent the day in the city to get reacquainted with our old friends. We put the time to good use - learning more about Panclare Brightwood. It sounds tough in there.

_Arnold _

Another day at Axilla Cinderwood. Sian was right about Lava Mus - I fought two of them today. Tabatha was there too, and found the dungeon boss. Very productive day.

Back home, I told Marlene about Lulu, that we were just friends now. Marlene put things in a really nice perspective for me. She's so clever. I told her she should offer to become an adventurer, but she likes her home comforts too much. She's desperate for a library. I borrowed some books from Lulu for Marlene to read.

**Day 34 **

_Effie _

Big day for exploration today. Sian and I went to check out the Glisera Oasis - a single spot of green in an expanse of dunes. Some really tricky monsters there - Gigantoads (exactly what it sounds like) and Sahagins (these turtle things that walk on land and carry spears).

I found some elementite, lovely. Back home, Currie and I played some board games. I know it sounds boring, but it was really fun. It's nice to have more people around.

_Tabatha _

I went to Panclare Brightwood today. It's great that we had so much information on the place already - would've been tough otherwise.

Arnold and Natasha came too. We battled Mandrakes and Ice Goblins. Really good stuff.

Oh, and Otto's writing a novel! Randal told me, and I have to keep it secret, because Otto's really shy about it. I bet he'd be a really good writer. Wonder if I can get him to show me what he's done?

**Day 35 **

_Sian _

Yesterday, Marlene pretended she could tell my future by reading my palm. She said I'd win a great victory today.

I thought it'd be great to prove her right. Arnold and I went to Panclare Brightwood to take out the boss - a Goblin Priest. I was really determined, and got there first. I killed the Goblin Priest, and rushed home excitedly to tell Marlene.

_Tabatha _

Two behests from the king today, asking us to hunt down two dungeon bosses.

I went to Axilla Cinderwood with Natasha and Effie. We got through the Pallum Dei Caverns, the Goblins' Den and the Dolsam Gulch quickly, and started exploring the wood.

Thankfully, we knew of a Fountain of Restoration there, so the Lava Mus didn't take their toll on me.

I found the boss - Cerberus, with a Small Scorpion for protection. I defeated them both.

When I got back, Otto admitted that he was writing a book. He let me read the first page. It's about a Clavat warrior commissioned by the king. So flattered!


	6. Week 6

**Day 36 **

_Natasha _

Selkies moved into Padarak today. Their abilities as thieves will be very useful to the city. Let's hope the king recruits them soon.

One of them is an old friend - Yu'arro. We had a quick catch-up before I headed out on my quest.

"We're the first Selkies here, then?" asked Yu'arro at one point.

"Yes," I said. "If you don't count the king's advisor."

"Chime?" she said. "She's basically Clavat."

"Part-Clavat," I said.

"Look at her clothes," said Yu'arro. "She's hardly a proud Selkie."

"She has the king's ear," I said. "You won't be treated badly here."

Yu'arro didn't seem convinced. What's wrong with her? We were always fine in the old kingdom. What's her problem? That there aren't enough Selkies in town? Who cares? She's got friends.

I was glad to head out. Arnold, Tabatha and I headed for Panclare Brightwood to explore. Not a bad day's work.

_Effie _

Sian and I went back to the Glisera Oasis today. Before we left, I saw her talking to one of the new Selkies who've moved in.

"Did you know that Selkie before?" I asked her.

"Fa'temm?" said Sian. "Yes, we were friends."

"Think she'll volunteer?"

"Nah," said Sian. "Not her style. Her sister Yu'arro will, though. Fa'temm said it's all she's talked about since they arrived."

"Is Yu'arro a good figher?" I asked.

"She's a thief," said Sian. "So her expertise is in finding shortcuts and picking locks and stuff. It's a Selkie thing - they learn those skills from an early age. We won't get lost so often if we get Yu'arro on our side."

Sounds good to me. Hope the king recruits some Selkies. I'm fed up of getting lost in these places.

**Day 37 **

_Arnold _

The king has recruited two Selkies as adventurers - Yu'arro and Sasha'jee. Natasha's met Yu'arro - we talked about her on our quest (oh, and more about that in a bit). Nobody seemed to know Sasha'jee.

"I've got a friend who's a Selkie," said Tabatha. "Er'miil. She moved in today. She's going to try her luck with the king too."

"It seems strange," said Natasha. "The king's hired no new adventurers in weeks. Then suddenly, he hires two at once."

"He's been waiting for Selkies, you think?" I said.

"I'm not sure I understand his way of thinking," said Natasha. "Selkies make good thieves - but there's no reason he couldn't have trained a Clavat thief. My friend Currie would be a great thief, and he's been up to the castle every day this week. But no."

We were on a quest to the south. We're making good progress to the west, and the king decided it was time to head in a new direction. We've started at the Carcus Southway, a really wide, paved road. All in a day's work, this one. Toughest fight any of us faced was when Natasha found a Biting Wasp. Tabatha found the boss, and it's just a Worm. Wonder how it's going at the oasis?

_Sian _

Effie found the Glisera Oasis boss today - it's a Sahagin Lord. Shudder. Still, I bought Scale Armour this morning, so we'll see how I feel if the behest comes to face it.

We had a pay rise today. The king's spending a lot on adventurers lately. Fa'temm's sister Yu'arro has been hired as an adventurer.

Fa'temm said she was delighted - Yu'arro's been unbearable in the house, apparently. It'll be nice to get to know Yu'arro a bit. She's always seemed a bit intimidating, but I'm sure she's fine really.

**Day 38 **

_Sasha'jee _

I'm in.

The king hired me, no questions asked. Ha! Yes, I will take your money, sire. I will fight your battles and grow stronger. And then I will take your head.

My old friend Nicholas is working at Jeffrey's Sword Shop. Good to see a friendly face. I wonder how he'd feel about my plan? He can't be happy with this child for a king - a king who doesn't seem to recognise Nicholas's value to the kingdrom.

But no, I will bide my time. I went to the Pallum Dei Caverns to train today. Yu'arro was there too - another new adventurer with some catching up to do. Over lunch, I asked her what she thought of the king.

"He's doing a good job, isn't he?" said Yu'arro. "Considering he's so young."

Alright, so she's a fool. No problem. I'll find my army soon enough.

_Sian _

Back to the Southway with Arnold, Natasha and Tabatha today. We're all working hard all of a sudden - I think we're all feeling like we need to prove ourselves a bit more now that the king's got seven adventurers. We finished our exploration in record time.

**Day 39 **

_Yu'arro _

We're so far behind the Clavats! It's just horrible. I was hoping we'd be heading out together, fighting the same fights ... but no. It's like we're the new kids in school, staying behind to catch up. We don't have the money to afford the weapons or armour they've got, and they're ploughing on ahead.

There are three of us now - three Selkie adventurers, training up in the stinkin' Pallum Dei Caverns. The new girl's Er'miil. She did drawings as she went. Seems strange, but maybe it's her way of mapping the area.

We really need better weapons. We could do with daggers. Better than swords for our skills. The king means well, but he doesn't know the first thing about Selkies.

_Effie _

The king sent me to kill the boss of Carcus Southway today. Easy enough - a Worm.

I met Sasha'jee, one of the new Selkie thieves, today. Bumped into her in the item shop. She asked something about the king's judgement. I should've answered immediately, but I panicked! Did she know about my wobble? I stammered that I trusted the king, but I didn't sound convincing. Yuk. I don't want anyone thinking I'm guilty of treason!

**Day 40 **

_Er'miil _

We now have five Selkie dens in the city, and an adventurer has been chosen from each. There's me, Yu'arro and Sasha'jee - and the new two, Lum'lii and Te'mii.

I haven't met Te'mii yet, but Lum'lii's hilarious. Full of jokes and fun. My friend Otto says she's got a reputation for playing pranks. Sounds good - we could do with some more fun. Sasha'jee's a bit of a cynic, really, and Yu'arro's super focused.

I've drawn portraits of Yu'arro and Sasha'jee to go on my wall. It's nice to feel like I'm part of something, but my sister Mir'raan says it's important to keep drawing. I shouldn't get lost in adventuring and lose who I am.

I trained at the Pallum Dei Caverns with Sasha'jee again today. I drew the Fountain of Restoration for Mir'raan. She seemed happy to get it.

_Natasha _

Arnold, Tabatha, Sian and I headed for the Glisera Oasis to take out the Sahagin Lord today. I got there first, and did the deed.

I have to say, it feels a bit strange that the Selkies are sticking together in one big group, while the rest of us head out together. Are they talking about us? I bet they are. I don't like cliques. Never have.

**Day 41 **

_Tabatha _

A gaming hall's opened up in the city. My friend Er'miil is delighted - gaming halls are where Selkies like to hang out. Er'miil doesn't even play the games - she just goes there to draw. To each their own.

The king asked us to explore Erithrow Cliffs today. It's in the north-west, past the Goblins' Den, and there's malignant Magicite there. We all went - sorry, all the Clavats did - apart from Effie. Effie went to check out the Beltevra - get this - spent the day gambling in the gaming hall! She's so weird.

_Sasha'jee _

Slowly, slowly, progress is being made. I've got better armour now, and I killed six Bitsy Bats at Kubito Grotto. Er'miil came too, and she was taken out by a Goblin Mage's Fire.

When I got back, I saw the Clavat girl Effie at the gaming hall. Good - I'd been wanting to speak to her. I struck up a conversation, found a way to bring things round to the subject of the king.

"He sent a group to the Erithrow Cliffs today," I said.

"Yes," said Effie. "That's a good idea, I think."

"Everyone wins if they bet often enough," I said. "Assuming they don't lost it all."

"The king is doing well," said Effie, and it sounded robotic.

Good. She can't speak her mind yet, but it's a matter of time.

**Day 42 **

_Lum'lii _

Went training with Yu'arro today. Went to the caverns at Pallum Dei. She was proper grumpy about it.

"Cheer up," I said.

"We'll never catch up," she said. "We're here to mop up, that's all."

"Oh, how terrible," I said. "And there was me hoping we'd get to face the Evil Death Lord of Hellfire and Dismemberment on my first day."

"No, it's not about glory," said Yu'arro. "The Clavats have gone to the cliffs again today. They've been sent to hunt the boss. So tomorrow, the Clavat king will give another Clavat adventurer a medal in front of their Clavat friends and Clavat family."

"Doesn't matter," I said. "Who cares what the Clavats are doing? Let them have the limelight. If you have to be a Clavat to get a medal, I can live without medals."

"It's not fair," said Yu'arro. "Something needs to change. They needed us when the whole world was poisonous. They needed us then. And now the miasma's gone, what? We're at the bottom of the pecking order again?"

"You don't have to play their game," I said. "We'll do our own thing. Because we've got something they haven't."

"And what's that exactly?" asked Yu'arro.

"We know we have to work harder. They're complacent. They assume the world is theirs for the taking. They'll become arrogant, and that'll cost them."

_Natasha _

I took out a Lizard Lord AND a Lizard Priest today! This is becoming easy.


End file.
